Oneshots
by ausllyforevs
Summary: One shots suggested by you, summary at start of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this isn't a chapter BTW.

So I'm thinking of doing one shots requested by you coz I've seen loads of people do these so I thought I'd give it ago. Give me either a word, a title or a summary and I'll make a one shot for you. You can also give me any other details for it. Let me know if you think I should do this if I get too many nos then I won't continue.

Check out my other story 'Just Dance' and I'll c u later.

Later Tators


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is the first story, sorry it took me so long to update but hopefully I'll post 2 or 3 more oneshots this week and I'll try and update Just Dance soon. So this idea was sent into me by Katrina so thanks for the idea.**

**The surprise (lame name I know but hopefully the story is better than the name.)**

**Ross has just got back home from tour and has a big surprise for a certain someone. BTW this is a raura story.**

**Ross's POV:**

Today's the day. The day I get back from tour. The day I see all of my friends after a year long tour. The day I see _Laura._ OK so I don't know if you know or not but I have a huuuuuuge crush on her and I have done ever since the day I met her. Buuuuuuut I'm not gonna go into detail. Any ways I have this massive surprise planned out for her which Rydel and my mom helped me to plan out and I'm super nervous. So this is what I'm going to do, I'm gon- actually I'm not telling you you're just gonna have to wait and see.

"WHO PUT GLUE IN MY SHAMPOO?!" I suddenly hear Rydel scream, Oh no this isn't going to be pretty. I rush out in to the hallway to see Rydel stood there with an angry look on her face and slowly everyone gathers around. "Well, I'm waiting."

Everyone turned their heads to look at me. Ugh! Just because I'm the prankster doesn't mean I pull every prank only like a quarter, or maybe a half, or- yeah I pull the majority of them but this one wasn't me. "This one wasn't me, I swear." I say defensively.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah like I'm gonna believe that, you are always the one to pull pranks so this one was obviously you!" Rydel screamed.

"HEY! Look it wasn't me OK! Get that into your head! Anyways I _always, _and I mean _always_, own up to my pranks, do I not?"

"So that doesn't matter, it has to be you. No one else here would of done it. So it obviously was you." Rydel said trying to prove that she was right.

"Give me that shampoo bottle." I say and then look at the bottle. "You idiot, this _is _glue, not shampoo."

"Whoops! Haha, sorry." She says nervously before running off back into the bathroom to get the glue out of her hair. By not everyone had slowly walked off and went back to doing what ever it was that they were doing. I decided to go and lye back on my bed and have a nap before we get back.

*4 hours later*

I am woken up by freezing cold water hitting my face and then I hear everyone laughing their heads off.

"Not cool, guys, not cool." I say trying to warm up.

"It was pretty funny though." Riker said trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah, you should of seen your face. Hahahaha." Rocky said and then everyone cracked up laughing again.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to go and set up for tonight whilst you _children_ learn to grow up." I said and then I walked out of the tour bus, picking up my bags on the way, and then running off inside to get everything ready.

*2 hours later*

Ok, so everything's ready and I'm on my way to see Laura. We've already seen everyone else, but the thing is, Laura thinks we're coming back in 2 weeks so this is a huge surprise. I pull up to her school since it's like 4 and she has just finished school. I walk through the corridors and then I see Laura by her locker talking to her friends. Her friends see me but I put my finger up to sush them. I then slowly sneak up behind Laura and put my hands over her eyes and say "Guess who."

She then stops talking, turns around on her heel, so that my hands are now around her neck and the smile instantly gets 10 times bigger. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ross. What are you doing here, I thought your tour ended in 2 weeks?" she said hugging me.

"Yeeeeeah I kinda lied, I wanted to surprise you!" I said.

"Well, this is the best surprise ever." She beams and then hugs me again.

"Mind if i take her girls?" I say to her friends. They just shake their heads and tells us to have fun. I sling my arm over her shoulder and her arm snakes around my waist. "So, I wanna take you out at 7 which is in 3 hours soooooo, you wanna come back to mine and watch a movie?"

"Sure, but I'll have o go home to get ready before the date."

"Ok, so we'll watch a movie at mine and then you go home, get ready and I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good!"

*7 O'clock* (**sorry for all the time skips)**

Ok Ross, you can do this. Just ring the stupid door bell.

_Ding dong!_

No turning back now.

"Hey Ross."

"Hey Laur, you look great!" She's dressed in a cream dress (**the link for the pic is . ), **a pair of cream heels **(the link for the shoes is shop/shoe-gallery/view-all-shoes/ivory-diamante-slingback-bridal-heels_275165612),** and a cream bracelet. Her hair is down and straitened and she looks beautiful.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks, shall we go?" I ask and I offer out my hand for her to take. She gladly takes it and we walk to the car. As soon as we get in and she has fastened her seat belt, I put a blind fold around her eyes and she immediately starts to ask questions.

"Relax Laur, it's a surprise that's all. You can take it off in a few minutes." I chuckled.

"Oh, ok." She says as I start the engine and drive off.

*when they are there*

"Ok we are here but you can't that the blindfold off just yet."

"Oooookay," Laura says and I get out the car and open her door for her. I took her hand and lead her down the beach. Once we are there i slowly take off her blindfold and she gasps.

There is a red carpet leading down to a small table set for 2. On either sides of the carpet there are candles and I really hope she likes it.

"Oh my Ross, I love it!"

Yes! One part down one to go. I lead her to the table and we sit down. We have tea which my mom cooked and the we go for a walk by the sea. Everything is perfect. OK you can do this.

"Laura I need to ask you something. Lair you mean the world to me. I love everything about you. The way yo laugh at my joke that aren't even funny, or the way you are with kids. Or how you'd do anything for anyone and help others before you help yourself. I love your eyes and your hair I love everything about you. I love you and not just as a friend, I'm _in _love with you. So laura will you pleas be my girlfriend?"

She has tears in her eyes, happy ones,and she stays silent for a while, oh no here comes the rejection. "Ross, I'd love to be yo girlfriend." She says and them I wrap my arms round her waist and kiss her. She takes a moment to respond, and just as I was about to pull away her arms go around my neck and she kisses back.

After a few more seconds we slowly pull away.

"I love you." I say to her.

"I love you to, forever"

"And always."

I could get used to this.

**Done! The first one shot done, I hoped you all liked it, tell me what you think and thanks for the idea Katrina.**

**Later Tators **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys please don't kill me, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I have had a ton of homework and I have just finished it. I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer so I'm gonna try and put up 2 or 3 one shots and try and update Just Dance. If you haven't done so yet, check it out!**

**This was suggested to me by GreenGirl3735 so thanks for the idea.**

**Speechless**

**Ally is a teenage spy, undercover as the nerd that nobody likes. The popular kids bully her and no one stops them because their all too scared, but then when she is attacked at school, she decides to show her true side.**

**Ally's POV**

Ugh! Why, oh, why did I have to be soooooooooo smart and graduate at oxford when I was 12. Actually that's not what I'm upset about it's the fact that I have to go undercover at a high school where no one likes nerds, and I just have to get bullied and 'go along with it' just so we get the info we need, geez the joys of being a spy. Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself. My names Ally Dawson, I'm 18 and I'm a spy. At the moment I'm on my way to school as I am on an under cover mission. I'm never allowed to stand up to the bulling because it will give my cover away but the commander said that we have all the info we need, I just need to continue to go to this school for the rest of the week. Yay (note sarcasm)! So, I get bullied by the populars, well all except 1 of the boys called Austin and his mate Dez, they just stand there 'coz their too scared to do anything just like everyone else. Ever day the bulling gets worse, it started from simple name calling to 'accidental' bumping into me knocking me and my books all over the floor. The head popular that bullies me is called Kira Starr, she thinks that just because her dad owns a record company she can rule the school. Everyone is scared of her so they don't do anything to stop her and just go along with it. Speak of the devil.

"What's up Dorkson?" She smirks, ugh she's really getting on my nerves, you know what, it's time for her to see who's boss.

**what Ally say's in bold/**what kira says in normal

**"Um, I don't know, the sky."**

"Wow, Your brain is so messed up you can't even answer a simple question!"

**"At least I have a brain unlike some people coz you my friend are just plain stupid."**

"errrrr we are NOT friends and I am NOT stupid."

**"Ooooooh yeah silly me. so if you're not stupid then if I looked up stupid in the dictionary, you know what I'd get?"**

"Ye, you." (By now the whole year has gathered round and is oohing)

**"Noooooo I would get the definition of stupid."**

"Haha very funny... not. You are just a stupid geek that no one likes."

**"Wow, you're so stupid that, that sentence didn't even make sense. you can't be stupid and a geek."**

"Weeeeell you're just a geek."

**"You'll be working for me one day so please remember that I like my burger well done."**

"ugh, you're soooo irritating, and you're just so...fat."

**"if you were smart, which you're not, you would know that i can go on a diet. but sadly for you, stupidity doesn't have a diet. Any how I better get to class, so should you if you actually want a future other than working for mcdonalds."**

"Ugh, You better run, I am sooooooooooo going to kill you."

with that Kira through a punch at me but I grabbed her fist before she could hit me so she attempted with the other hand. again I grabbed her fist only this time I put her into a head lock and flipped her over.

"NO ONE EVER TRIES TO BEAT ME UP. I HAVE SPENT 6 HORRIBLE MONTHS IN THIS PLACE CONSTANTLY GETTING BULLIED BY YOU AND YOUR-YOUR-YOUR MINIONS. WELL, TODAY YOU HAVE TAKEN IT TOO FAR." and with that I turned on my heel and walked away.

I saw everyone looking shocked as I made my way through the crowd when all of a sudden Austin started clapping, the dez, then Trish then a few more people, until everyone was clapping and cheering. This is by far the best moment I've ever had at this school. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Austin there "Hey Ally, listen. I'm really sorry for the jerk that I was. I should of stood up for you but I didn't. you see the truth is that-that I really, really, really like you. and always have. But You probably don't like me so you're probably just gonna say no. But I'll ask you any way. W-w-w-would y-you l-l-like t-to b-be-"

I could see he was struggling but I already knew what he was gonna ask so I cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes Austin, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Wow, that was easier than I thought." Austin laughed.

And that was the start of Auslly, the rest is history.

**A/n: Done! I hoped you liked it. I'll try and update again today. But for now...**

**Later Tators! xox**


End file.
